stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
The poisonous snake
"The Poisonous snake" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot At a distance of about ten years, the return of the ancient God Pelops on the planet Argos, throws the cheerful chaos in the population of the planet Argos. Synopsis At a distance of about ten years, the population of the planet Argos has sharply increased in number, forcing what was once a glorious privileged household by brief existence, a change of lifestyle, now imprinted on the work in the fields and poorly addicted the festivities. The temporary destruction of the nanites in the Argosians body seems to have led to the creation of a hierarchical society. With the help of the Tau'ri, the same population received support in its evolution by establishing a central government. For almost ten years, this situation has been the norm until the orbit of the planet does not reappear a fleet of two Ha'tak, from which unexpectedly descended ten Al'Kesh. Hundreds of jaffà arrive by Stargate, and very quickly conquered the only settlement on the planet. The very few who manage to leave the planet, they manage to reach the planet known as "Land of Light" from which they can get in touch with the Stargate Commando. Because the Tau'ri spaceships are employed in the war against the Lucian Alliance, they are provided with three SGC teams. The latter supported by undercover Tok'ra to Pelops court, paving the way for the arrival on the planet through a tel'tak obscured. When the three teams arrive on the planet, they find themselves having to cope with nearly 5,000 Spartan Guards, the elite Jaffa to the Goa'uld service called Pelops. Dressed as ancient Greek warriors, they have only partially symbionts. The clash is still learning right now and SGC units after losing some members of each team, are eventually taken prisoner. When it seems that will be executed, they are being assigned to one of underlord of Pelops. The latter turns out to be actually a Tok'ra. The Tok'ra is called Persion and is one of the undercover agents for the longest time among the ranks of the faithful commanders to Pelops. This escape is discovered but not before the same population of the planet is not attempting a rebellion. On board his flagship, Pelops intimate to the rebels to surrender on pain of death. Aware that the nanites appear inactive, the Argosians attack the Spartans Guards on the planet, unleashing the anger of the Goa'uld. After a series of unsuccessful attempts to activate the nanites, Pelops realizes the sabotage of the new code at the hands of an undercover at his court and seizes in flagrante Persion offense. The latter still managed to drive out through the conveyor rings the Tau'ri teams. Persion is killed and immediately after the nanites are reactivated, dropping the population into a deep sleep. The Goa'uld came down on the planet, is to apply a protective shield on the stargate and leaving some Jaffa planet's protective but not before sending a defiant message to the Tau'ri. If they want to return to the planet they will be doomed to die at the hands of its new nanites, regenerated with a new code. Argos is lost and reverts to Pelops control. According to Tok'ra sources, half the population was later killed for having rebelled again the Goa'uld References Pelops, Persion, Tok'ra, Argos, Argosians, Spartan Guard Note: * Pelops is still alive and has kept its fleet. * The Argosians have established the foundations for a democratic society based on work in the fields. * Part of Spartan Guards are still faithful to Pelops. * The nanites Goa'uld believed now inert, they can be activated with a new code Categoria:Episodes